Sitting On A Falling Cloud
by Alex Tenoh
Summary: Haruka has a new life to start and sometimes destiny has its own way to play... Rated in T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon don't belong to me…as if they belonged to me I would be here writing fanfictions…

Anyway, a lot of time has passed since last time I wrote a fanfiction, many things have changed, many things are still the same, hope you'll enjoy it and please feel free to review, and mostly to tell me if you find any grammar mistake, I'll try to fix them!

Dedicated to my muse, who inspires me with her kindness and love! Love you Rosa!

**Chapter 1 **

_**Can't give it a face**_

"If you go now, if you cross that door…you'll never know what you're loosing!" A brunette yelled at the blond in front of her "It's because I perfectly know it that I'm leaving…" with that the blonde closed the door behind her.

It was not hard to find a place to stay for a couple of days, her best friend Ryo had always wanted the blonde to leave that house and was more than willing to let her stay at his place as long as she needed to, he was a young man, she knew him since forever, in every memory he stood there, comforting her, smiling at her jokes, giving her advices, he was the one who she could always count on, but since she met that Nicole woman she had been far away from everything, her friends, her family, her race track, when Haruka met Nicole she was barely 18 and crying for her independence, the brunette was almost 29 and very attractive, had a place on her own and worked for an independent fashion company that promoted a collection for butch women and gay men, when she first approached Haruka was for asking her to model for her company, it was good money and the racer accepted it with pleasure, it was all she needed to go away from home and have her own life.

The first months of this new adventure were beautiful in Haruka's memory, she had a career as a model, a beautiful car and a sexy, intelligent woman at her side…Nicole.

They fell in love almost immediately, they were in a hotel near the beach where the shooting for the new company show reel was taken, they had dinner together and maybe thanks to the good wine, Haruka found herself in the brunette's bed next morning, feeling the burning body next to her everything seemed to be perfect, and it was, but soon Nicole became very jealous of the attention that the handsome blonde was getting from both men and women and Haruka who was young and in love decided that the best thing was just to drop her career and give all she could to the woman she loved so much.

Two years had passed and young Haruka was now 21 and bored out of her of the obsessed Nicole, who was always yelling at her even if she tried hard to make her feel secure about her love, the tired racer had make her decision, and that was it, she left the screaming woman and she was back to life…again.

There was something strange with the way wind played with her hair, she felt a huge pressure on her back, it was just as if the breeze was pushing her, she started to run and it seemed like the sea was following her, trying to reach her with the stormy waves, it was like the sea was aching to be with her, it just needed her energy, she felt exhausted, all her straight gone, she suddenly fell on the beach and felt herself been dragged away from the water, she couldn't react, this will that was leading her was too strong…

Haruka opened her eyes, her vision still blur, she could only see the white ceiling that stormed on her with it's brightness, she felt her eyes aching and closed them once again, then someone opened the door and spoke with a soft voice, "Is she gonna be alright?" Haruka knew that voice from somewhere, she just couldn't give it a face, she stood still, pretending to be sleeping..

"Yeah…she was lucky that someone was on the beach with that whether!

"Yes, she really was dad, I think I know her from somewhere…"

"Well if you do it's better you remember it, so we can call her parents"

"I'll try dad, why don't you rest a bit, you've been here for 12 hours now, with barely a sandwich for dinner.."

"maybe you're right Michi, but…"

"No Buts dad, go have some sleep, I'll take care of her!"

With that the aqua haired man left her daughter with the sleeping girl, when he found the girl, she was on the shore, fully clothed and completely wet, under a sky that seemed that was just about to fell, he was near his house, he was a doctor and the hospital was too far to reach with that whether, so he decided to take the girl home with him, that blonde was really lucky, she could have spent the night there if someone wouldn't have found her, or she could have done some unpleasant meetings, and she was lucky to have a body strong enough to just have little bruises and a strong, but not deadly, cold.

Dr. Kaioh was a single, proud, young dad, his girlfriend got pregnant when he was just 16 and wanted to abort, but he wanted to keep the child, so when little Michiru born he took care of her, while her mother just disappear… since that day on he had grown little Michiru with the help of his parents and was able to graduate as a doctor and built a good future for his little princess, he dedicated all his life to her, but sometimes he was sad that the violinist had grown so fast for her age, she was now 19, a talented, kind, smart, gorgeous little woman, who was able to take care of herself and of him, she was all his world and even when he got to know that she had no interest at all in men, he accepted her with the reason of his hearth, and a smile on his face, as long as she was happy he would have been happy.

Haruka felt a soft hand on her burning cheek, it was a strange feeling, it felt like a hand that had touched her thousands time, cold still warm "You could have been in real danger…" the petite violinist spoke softly, "Who are you angel face?", Haruka opened her eyes slowly her throat was sore "I don't know" she spoke in a husky voice, she could see a beautiful woman smiling tenderly at her "So you're awake…" the blonde only nodded, while Michiru handed her a glass of water "Drink, I bet you throat really hurts…" it really hurt, but there was another thing that hurt more, she couldn't remember a thing, not even her name, everything in her life seemed to be started in that exact moment when she opened her eyes and saw the white ceiling.

She started to feel panic raising inside her "Where I am?!" she started to sound scared, the aqua haired woman placed a hand on her shoulder "Hey, calm down, take a deep breath, you are safe here, my father found you on the beach, you passed out, and he brought you here, you are very weak right now and probably in shock…" she was cut off when the blond "You don't understend…I…I can't remember a thing, not even my name…" The smaller girl froze "you have Amnesia…".


	2. Kaze

**Charter 2**

_**Kaze**_

A blonde head rested on the soft pillow, her breath soft, her chest slowly going up and down with a static rhythm, her stare lost out of the window, she heard the door opening it was that girl again, her face tired, her smile warm "Are you feeling any better?" the blonde nodded imperceptibly, "Well maybe you want to eat something, I think that a hot soup would be perfect also for your throat…" "Yeah…" came the soft reply "Thank you for what you're doing for me…" Michiru noted the sadness in the other girl eyes and voice and took her hand, the racer just looked up in surprise but soon relaxed seeing the other girl sweet eyes looking down at her "You don't have to worry, soon you'll remember everything and in the main time you can stay here as long as you need, I'll take care of you" the blonde was mesmerized, she could feel the warmth overwhelming her, that girl in front of her seemed even more familiar that her own face and still she was sure, from the other girl behaviour, that she even didn't know her before loosing her memory…

"So how are you feeling today? Doc. Kaioh entered the room with a bright smile "I'm feeling much better, thank you sir." The man was kind and caring, just like his daughter "So…I was thinking that maybe we should think of giving you a name, just for now…you know…" the whole situation was very embarrassing, the blonde understood that it was difficult for the man bringing up a subject like that one and so she quickly answered "Yeah…I think it would be a good first step…" Michiru giggled cause of the strange situation and leaned over the blonde hugging her "So you mean that we can keep her dad?!" she said joking, the blonde laughed softly at that "Hey, I'm not a Puppy!!" Michiru ruffled her hair "But you'll surely would be a cute one!!" it was the first time after recovering from the accident that she was smiling, actually laughing…Michiru was truly amazing.

"So…what do you think about Angie?" Doc Kaioh hazarded, both girls thought about it, then Michiru spoke "No…it doesn't fit her…" and she fell in deep thought, a cute frown on her face "What about Kaze? It seems like she has fallen from the sky, I think it fits you…what do you think" the racer thought about it a second "Yeah, I think it works…Kaze…why not?" Michiru smiled widely "So Kaze-san, nice to meet you!" she extended her hand "Nice to meet you too Michiru-san.." Doc Kaioh watched the scene with a warm expression on his face, family from now on would be bigger…

"Kaze-san c'mon it's only a little needle!" Michiru laughed freely at her host behaviour, in the main time the blonde was fighting hard against her fear to get the injection done as soon as possible, she was pale as a ghost and scared out of her life "Yeah, it's easy for you Michiru-san!!" the other girl just continued to laugh then tried hard to resume her composure back "Ok…ok…sorry! If you are doing this thing I promise that I'll cook you the most delicious dinner!" "Just do it…Ouch!!" the racer was now holding her arm pretending that it actually hurt, Michiru looked at her with an amused face "Even my little cousin is braver then you, she had to have 2 injections a day last year and never wasted a tear! And she's only 5!!!" Kaze stood there pouting, "C'mon I'll get your dinner ready!" the aqua haired girl headed to the kitchen, then came back again and gave the racer a kiss on her cheek smiling "My brave Kaze-chan…" with that she left, leaving a blushing blond behind _Kaze-chan…_ she saw how the little girl left the room and lightly touched her cheek _So beautifully familiar…_

Dinner was ready in no time, Michiru was in the mood for pasta and it didn't take long to prepare a nice warm plate of Fettuccine.

"Here you are my brave hero!" she gave the steaming plate to the laying girl

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome, you had to pass an hard trial, so you deserved it!"

the dinner was silent, the fettuccine were very good and left short time for talking, it was Michiru who broke the silence

"It seems like you've always been here…" Kaze looked at her with full mouth

"It's only 5 days…" the other girl smiled

"I know…it's just that I feel so comfortable with you…so at ease…Kaze I wish you could stay with us…I mean if you want to, while you're recovering…"

The blonde looked at the smaller girl with a soft face "I'll be glad to, you and your father have done so much for me, I wonder if I'll be ever able to pay you back…"

Michiru leaned closer to the racer their faces only inches away "Stay here, stay with me and you would have done enough…"

The racer could feel her lips trembling, that woman had something in her eyes that simply sent shivers down to her spine, she was sure she just knew her from somewhere else and she was also sure that if she would have kissed those lips they would have tasted familiar, Michiru on the other side was feeling just the same as the other girl and was more than willing to test her theory, she lightly caressed the blonde's cheek with her palm and then with a finger traced the features of the girl, her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her lips, she smiled tenderly at Kaze's broken breath "Michi-chan…" "Michi-chan…it's a nice nickname, I love it…" "It suits you…" Michiru looked at the girl in front of her "You know…I'd like to…"

"Girls I'm home!!!"

Both jerked away from each other as Michiru's father entered the room "Hey girls, how're you doing?" Michiru smiled sweetly at her father "we just finished dinner dad…" "Yeah Toshio-san, just finished having dinner…" the aqua haired man was rather confused, the girls behaviour was strange, "Ok…well nice you had dinner…I guess I'll see you in the morning then…" "G'night daddy!" "Night Toshio-san!" both girls looked at each other and smiled "I think you need to rest now…" Michiru was now caressing Kaze's hair, "Yeah…" when the aqua haired girl was about to stand Kaze stopped her "Michiru…I..." the little girl smiled at the lack of the suffix and went down to give the blonde a warm embrace, she then kissed the corner of her mouth "Sleep tight Kaze, I'll see you in the morning."

Michiru POV

I'm not sure…maybe I should have kissed her, it felt so good smelling her scent, listening to her breath, Kaze like the sky that gave her to us.

I really wonder who she is, such a familiar face and still I can't remember having met her, I wonder if she can feel it, this link between us, this strange thing that leads me towards her, that makes me want to taste her lips and prove myself right, that she, in a certain way, belongs here…belongs to me…


	3. You Cannot Get Lost

There's a place that we know that we belong to…is not near nor far, is where the person you belong to is, once you've found that only one person, you'll be home…

Love you…

**Charter 3**

_**You Cannot Get Lost**_

Is not closeness nor distance, mysterious as all life questions, that thing that you noticed all the time and still surprise you… know where the towel is, smelling a familiar scent, eating your mother favourite dish, those little habits that makes you feel that you belong somewhere, know what are the most frequent place where you could have lost your mobile, yelling at yourself because you want to call it from your cordless, but you've lost it too, probably with your second mobile, finding everything under your duvet and thinking with a little smile "I knew it…"

Kaze wondered under the sky, her room had a little terrace, she used to spend a lot of her time, when Michiru was not around, just thinking and trying to remember something…anything, "Hey…" a soft hand on her shoulder "Hey…" she answered upon hearing the familiar voice "it's getting colder outside, you should come in.." the blonde looked at the smaller girl, she observed her, every little part of her face, every movement of her eyes, the aqua haired girl stood still,

"You're the most familiar thing to me, the first thing I saw when I first opened my eyes ten days ago was you and when I see your face I get the feeling the I belong here…but…I… really need to find out who I am, what if someone is searching for me…?"

Michiru smiled a bit than took Kaze's right cheek on her hand and gave her a little kiss on the lips "Is not closeness nor distance, when you belong to someone, when you belong to somewhere you cannot get lost…" she said smiling on Kaze's lips, then she moved a bit still resting her hand on the other girl's cheek "Michiru I…" Kaze was speechless, the touch of those lips had sent a feeling of pure serenity through all her body "Go find out who you are…" with that the petite violinist put both her arms around the racer neck and rested her head on her shoulder, Kaze looked at Michiru's body embraced with hers and suddenly knew exactly what to do, she took the other girl's chin with her hand making her looking directly into her eyes, she than smiled softly, Michiru could be so strong and yet she seemed so fragile, she kissed the corner of her month, and went slowly down to her neck, the aqua haired woman stood still, she couldn't move, she was paralyzed from that feeling that was eating her, her soul was hurting, she had missed this so much, she knew that somewhere else, in another time those lips had traced the same line on her body, she crying inside for all those times that when she felt alone in a crowd, silent during a speech, she was complete as she was meant to be…

"I missed you…"

Kaze looked at her and surprised herself speaking those two little words "Me too…" -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made love that night and it was like an explosion, like a rebirth, the greatest thing that they had ever experienced, like two puzzle pieces shaped to be together perfectly.

Next morning Kaze woke up in a empty bad, she scanned the room and there where no traces of little Michiru, just a little note:

Breakfast is ready in the kitchen, be right back as soon as possible,

Good Morning!

Michiru

The blonde could smell beacon, she headed to the kitchen with the note on her hand, when she arrived the table was decorated with a nice table cloth, there was a covered plate with a white rose on its side and a glass with orange juice, while she was smiling at this view she hear a voice "Hey, she never prepared such a breakfast for me…your lucky!!" she jerked a little bit but then recognizing Doc Kaioh she smiled "Good morning Toshio-san…want to share?" the aqua haired man smiled hearing that, "No, thank you kiddo, I already ha breakfast and Michiru would kill me if I touch yours!!" Kaze blushed a little bit and took a sit, Toshio waved his goodbye and leaved for work, she stood the thinking of what had happened yesterday night. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru rested her head on Kaze's chest, "You know...I had this little necklace when I was about 5, I used to treat it as the most precious thing in my life, it was made of plastic and I had more expensive and shiny things, but that necklace was the world to me, my father told that my mother gave that to me when I was 1 and she came to visit me, it was the last time I saw her, and well…I don't remember it at all, but having that piece of plastic made me fell like she was there…" the blonde smiled "And what happened to it?" "I thrown it away when I was 14…it remembered me that my own mother didn't want me…" Kaze didn't know what to say, she stood silent "You know why I told you this story?" the racer didn't speak "I told you because I don't care anymore, she never belonged to me, she was never mine, I only consider my father as part of my family, she's nothing cause her hearth was never near mine anyway…and mine will be never near her…" she turned and looked directly into teal eyes "…Kaze I want you to promise me that you'll came back to me, even to say the most useless goodbye!" the blonde watched the beautiful girl in front of her those happy eyes full of sad tears "Michiru…my heart is near yours now…" The smaller girl kissed the racer gently on her chin, then on her mouth, she finally rested her head on the other girl's chest and closed her eye "Night Kaze…" "Sweet dreams little Michi…" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doc Kaioh was right she was lucky, she had lost her memory, yes, but she had found the most beautiful treasure, the thing that most of the other looked an whole life for…she had found an angel sent to this earth to complete her…Michiru. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dedication:You know that I'm always thinking of you…can't wait to taste you lips again…


End file.
